Siempre es de noche
by Victoria Walker de Wheeler
Summary: Que no daría yo por contemplarte, aunque fuera un solo instante..." Un songfic acerca de Tetsuya Niwa y Hideaki Nakajima con la canción "Siempre es de Noche"...


"**Siempre es de**** noche"**

_Cuéntame cómo va cayendo el sol.  
Mientras hablas pensaré:  
Qué guapa estás, qué suerte ser  
la mitad del cuento de un atardecer  
que observo al escucharte,  
porque mis ojos son tu voz._

Hideaki se encontraba sentado en un parque, después de todo le encantaba poder sentir la brisa de verano en su piel, sentir la dulce intensidad del sol, y como iba lentamente cayendo hacia el horizonte; pero sobre todo escuchar aquella hermosa voz varonil que de unos días para acá estaba escuchando cerca de allí y que trataba de grabar cada vez que charlaba con él, pués mientras él hablaba, Hideaki iba imaginando lo hermoso de aquel ser que estaba tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos, se sentía la persona con más suerte en el mundo al poder compartir aquel lindo espacio- tiempo con aquel bello muchacho…

Hideaki ya no usaba aquellos lentes que acostumbraba cuando era más joven, pués literalmente ya no los necesitaba, y no precisamente porque se hubiese curado de aquel pequeño problema que hacía que los usará… después de todo, la sola voz de aquel joven le daba una sensación de iluminación, como si pudiera volver a ver…

_Acércate, que cuando estemos piel con piel,  
mis manos te dibujarán,  
tu aroma me dirá tu edad.  
Junto a ti, unidos sin saber por qué,  
seguramente se me note  
el resplandor de una ilusión,  
porque a tu lado puedo olvidar.  
_

Trataba de seguir atento la conversación, mientras le pedía una vez más que se acercara a él, quería poder detallar su piel, respirar su aroma, y con eso definir cada rasgo de su cuerpo, sus ademanes, gestos y hasta su edad, la cual no difería mucho de la suya en esos momentos: 23 años exactamente; aún recordaba aquella primera vez que se habían puesto a charlar, definitivamente fue cosa del destino, ya que todo fue gracias a que aquel chico le comentó inocentemente lo hermoso del atardecer, desconociendo que Hideaki no podía admirarlo del mismo modo que él, de ahí, una disculpa, de ahí, una amistad… una que lo hizo sentirse vivo de nuevo…

Aquel chico también sabía perfectamente lo que significaba para Hideaki, pués podía darse cuenta de cómo se iluminaba su rostro cada vez que efímeramente podían conversar, ya que para Hideaki era más que eso, él era su razón para continuar su camino sin desfallecer, sin quejarse y sobre todo, para continuar su vida como normalmente sería a pesar de la ceguera que ahora ya no le molestaba, pués cuando estaba con él, todo lo que una vez lo atormentó ya no le importaba más, como si a su lado, pudiera olvidar toda sus preocupaciones, pero sobre todo olvidar aquel problema producto de un accidente ya no tenía cura aparente …

_Que para mí siempre es de noche,  
pero esta noche es como un atardecer,  
si logras que a la vida me asome,  
tus ojos sean los que brillen.  
Y la luna que la borren  
que en mi eterna oscuridad  
el cielo tiene nombre: tu nombre.  
Qué no daría yo por contemplarte  
aunque fuera un sólo instante._

Hideaki sabía que aquella ceguera lo acompañaría el resto de sus días, como cualquiera de las partes de su cuerpo o sentimientos, era como estar sumergido en una oscuridad profunda todo el tiempo, muy parecida a la noche misma, aunque cuando estaba con aquel chico, aquella noche cambiaba, y pasaba a ser un hermoso atardecer, pués con sus palabras y caricias, hacia que él volviera a sentirse vivo de nuevo con ganas de seguir con vida...

Podía claramente sentir la intensidad de la mirada de aquel chico, el único que podía hacerle sentir su corazón de nuevo, el único con el que la vida valía la pena, haciéndole olvidar aunque sea por un momento, aquella inmensa oscuridad que yacía en su interior, no importándole nada, ni lo hermoso de la plateada luna que antes solía contemplar, ni la belleza del cielo; para Hideaki solo importaba solo un hombre, el cual era la luz de su alma, conociendo así de que esta luz tenía cuerpo y nombre, el más hermoso para él: **Tetsuya Niwa**; y solo tuvo un deseo desde entonces: contemplarlo, aunque fuese por poco tiempo…

_Hace frío. Es tarde y tienes que volver,  
que alguien que te espera, seguro.  
Una vez más el tiempo se nos fue.  
¿volverás?, dime si mañana volverás  
como lo has hecho cada tarde,  
para contarme cómo muere el día.  
_

Cada vez que estaban juntos el tiempo transcurría de forma rápida, así que sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ya era tarde, Y Niwa tenía que volver a casa, con alguien que había conocido y por error había decidido unir su vida a él; y Hideaki lo sabía perfectamente, sin embargo se conformaba con los pocos momentos que podía pasar junto a él, descubriendo la belleza de los atardeceres sin la necesidad de la vista…

Lo único que le inquietaba era saber si Niwa volvería junto a él, como ya era su costumbre, pués desde que se conocieron no había ni un solo atardecer que Hideaki no hubiera "visto" junto a Niwa, ya que este, se había encargado de ser quien se los dibujara cada vez de manera distinta e innovadora, cosa que Hideaki adoraba con toda el alma, siendo entonces el atardecer la parte que más ansiaba "ver" en todo el día…

_Y se marchó, ella se alejó de él.  
Pero como en las cartas...: dos puntos, posdata,  
se me olvidaba, no me presenté.  
Sólo fui testigo por casualidad,  
hasta que de pronto, él me preguntó:  
era bella¿no es verdad?  
"más que la Luna" -dije yo-, y él sonrió.  
_

Sin embargo, uno de esos días en los que Hideaki se encontraba en el parque esperando con esperanzas el atardecer para poder estar junto a Niwa, alguien más llegó en su lugar, era otro chico aparentemente de su edad, aunque por el olor pudo saber que no era a quien él esperaba, recordó entonces la primera vez que se encontró con Niwa en el parque, este iba con su pareja, sin embargo por la falta de atención de este, Niwa tuvo que levantarse y conversar con alguien más, conociendo de este modo a Hideaki el cual solo había permanecido como testigo silencioso de aquellos atardeceres.

Entonces Hideaki recordó lo que Niwa le había confesado el día anterior acerca de su actual pareja, y fue así como se dio cuenta de quien era aquel otro chico: el chico al que Niwa había dejado para estar junto a él; ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el chico preguntó:

- Niwa era bello¿no es verdad?-

-"Más que la Luna" –contestó Hideaki-

Él chico solo sonrió y sin más se retiró de aquel lugar dejando a Hideaki pués sabía que Niwa no tardaría mucho en llegar.

_Nunca más se hará reproches  
por intentar amanecer.  
No volverá a perderse en la noche,  
porque su alma hoy brilla con más fuerza  
que un millón de soles.  
Pero, en su eterna oscuridad,  
a veces se le oye a voces:  
qué no daría yo por contemplarte,  
aunque fuera un sólo instante.  
_

Después de ese incidente, el cual Hideaki decidió callar y guardarse para si mismo, Niwa llegó y muy feliz le contó a Hideaki que nunca más tendría que separarse de él a causa del tiempo, pués era totalmente libre, Hideaki solo sonrió de manera realmente bella, contento al escuchar esas palabras, aunque Niwa no se quedaba atrás pués, estaba tan resplandeciente de felicidad, enamorado y tranquilo de saber que jamás tendría que separarse de Hideaki de nuevo…

Niwa se sentó entonces a su lado, y después de contar "el cuento del atardecer" que tanto le gustaba escuchar a Hideaki, ambos unieron sus labios de modo tierno y lento, pués el amor que sentían así se los pedía, después de eso, Hideaki tocó el rostro de Niwa con las manos, tratando de dibujarlo de modo lento y suave:

-Qué no daría yo por contemplarte… aunque fuera un sólo instante.- dijo Hideaki mientras rogaba al cielo que le dejara salir de la eterna oscuridad donde estaba sumergido…

_...por intentar amanecer.  
No volverá a perderse en la noche,  
porque su alma hoy brilla con más fuerza  
que un millón de soles.  
Pero, en su eterna oscuridad,  
a veces se le oye a voces:  
qué no daría yo por contemplarte,  
aunque fuera un sólo instante._

Volvieron a unir sus labios en señal de mutuo amor, después de todo, nada más les importaba en esos momentos, después de un rato de estar sentados compartiendo lo hermoso de la muerte del día, ambos se dirigieron a casa de Niwa, a paso lento y cálido, como diciéndose así lo que cada uno sentía por el otro.

Al llegar a casa de Niwa, ya en su habitación y con el resplandor de la luna que alumbraba perfectamente, no tardaron mucho en que sus cuerpos se poseyeran mutuamente, expresando así su amor que desde hace tiempo rogaba por surgir de manera desesperada; lo hicieron de la forma más bella posible, delicadamente y sobre todo se entregaron en cuerpo y alma…

Hideaki no se preocupó más por su problema, pués, es verdad que no podía salir de aquella eterna oscuridad en la que vivía encerrado ni tampoco podía ver a Niwa, pero podía sentir su alma, su calor y lo más importante: su amor, eso era lo único para él, era lo que llenaba su alma, y quizá eso era lo que le hacía brillar con más fuerza que el sol mismo, aunque aquello no hacía que dejara de desear fervientemente contemplar a Niwa aunque fuera por un solo y efímero instante…

_Qué no daría yo por contemplarte,  
aunque fuera un sólo instante_

Al terminar de expresar cariño entre besos, caricias y palabras de amor, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazándose, perfectamente compenetrados como dos enamorados que se han dicho lo que sentían por primera vez…

A la mañana siguiente, Niwa despertó primero, Hideaki aún dormía, así que aprovechó para prepararle el desayuno y abrir las ventanas para que pudiera entrar la luz del resplandeciente sol, al parecer, después de lo de anoche, el sol estaba más brillante, el cielo más azul y hasta Hideaki más hermoso; en ese momento Niwa se dio cuenta de que jamás lo había visto abrir los ojos, es verdad que estaba ciego, pero jamás los abría; entonces Hideaki se despertó y con los manos buscó a su amante en la cama, el cual con voz tranquila le contestó:

-Buenos días dormilón…

-Buenos días- contestó Hideaki ya más tranquilo

Entonces se acercó y unió sus labios a los de Hideaki de modo cariñoso, el cual solo le acarició el rostro al momento que le susurraba:

- Qué no daría yo por contemplarte… aunque fuera un sólo instante

Después de desayunar juntos decidieron dar un paseo que duró hasta el atardecer, así que decidieron culminarlo en aquel parque donde el destino les había dado la dicha de conocerse…

Ya ahí Niwa hizo una pregunta que solo le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde la mañana:

-Hide… ¿por qué nunca abres lo ojos?

Hideaki, sorprendido ante tal pregunta bajo el rostro, para después contestar:

-Hace tiempo me hicieron una operación, pero yo sé que no funcionó, y como no creo ser capaz de salir de esta eterna oscuridad mantengo los ojos cerrados…

Niwa se quedó serio, pensando en las palabras de Hideaki, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era tiempo, confianza y amor para poder recuperar la vista, así que:

-Oye Hide… ¿podrías abrir los ojos por un instante?…

-¿Qué?...

-Por favor… el sol casi cae por completo… yo se que tu eres capaz de poder observarlo…

-No lo sé…

-Si no quieres hacerlo por ti Hide… entonces hazlo por mí…- pidió suplicante Niwa

Hideaki ante tales palabras decidió hacerle casi, así que se desprendió de aquellos lentes negros que cubrían sus ojos y lentamente fue abriendo su mirada azul hacia el horizonte justamente donde se encontraba también Niwa; grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la luz entraba otra vez a sus ojos, pudiendo observar como caía la tarde al igual que la imagen de su ángel, así que mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus bellos ojos azules se levantó para abrazar a Niwa mientras este orgulloso le besaba de manera tierna… repitiéndole lo mucho que lo amaba…

-Tetsuya… eres mejor de lo que te imaginaba… te amo…

-Y tus ojos son hermosos Hideaki… Yo también te amo…

Las palabras sobraban en esos momentos, ambos no necesitaban más que la magia del amor y el atardecer… pero a pesar de que Hideaki podía volver a ver, no dejó de repetirle jamás a Niwa aquella frase que tanto le gustaba:

"Qué no daría yo por contemplarte, aunque fuera un sólo instante"


End file.
